The War Between Lovers
by Ahubbard676
Summary: This starts off after the fairy tale base crashed into the human world. The world is being destroyed but, Tsukune never had attended Youkai academy and now he tries to survive each day with Alucard roaming around, how many days will he survive
1. Chapter 1

The War between Lovers ch 1

A/N: Surprised? Well I figured that this would be something interesting, this is the world after alucard has fallen into the human world. But Tsukune never went to youkai academy, haha. Anyway its going to be a little different from my other stories because I wanted to try something new! Hope you guys like it, and tell me if you do so I can either keep this story or post a different one!

The entire world, it is such a big thing. When people refer to things such as the World war 1 and World war 2, you think of only a few countries fighting each other. Whether it is for power, or if its for money or even if its for something as simple as an augment people will always fight each other some say its 'human nature'. "Breaking news!" the television in every house hold in the world watched as a falling fortress fell from the sky.

Nobody knew what was happening but not one person wasn't thinking about the ones they love, the fortress held not humans, but others. The world was not ready for what was being held on this falling fortress, on it held the soul evil that would eventually destroy the world itself. "Wait.. hold on we are getting word that something is now coming from the fire of the fallen island!" This story was the thing everyone was watching.

The television anchor was running with his camera crew and was slowly approaching the wreckage that everyone was fleeing from. Buildings were destroyed and people were dead, the ones who were running away were either injured or so scared they could barely walk. The camera man stopped running and the camera pointed at the large tentacle that was now emerging from the fire and wreckage.

The camera swayed back and forth as the camera man tried to catch his breath. The camera then pointed down at the news anchor, "This is the crazies thing- before he could finish his sentence the man was smashed into the ground by one of the tentacles that were coming from the wreck. The camera fell to the ground and the cracked screen watched as the large mass of monster began to move from the wreckage.

"Oh my god!" staring at a television that was in one of the stores young Tsukune Aono watched with fear in his eyes, what was currently happening was way out of his thoughts. There was about ten people who were also standing next to Tsukune and were watching this sight. "Hey that's not far from where we are now!" one of the people in the crowed said as they began to back away, they would not stay around and wait for that mysterious thing.

Tsukune was wearing a thin sweater that kept him warm, it was night time and he was on his way home, school was over and now before he could make it home it seemed that the world had ended. Tsukune looked over his shoulder watching person after person leave from where he was, "Hey what are you doing? People could be hurt and needing help!" Tsukune yelled at the people as they ran away with eyes that looked at the boy with guilt.

Tsukune turned and looked up in the sky, the thing that had crashed into the earth was in clear view now. The skin of the beast was that of hard metal, its tentacles were waving all over the place and were destroying whole buildings in their wake. Tsukune closed his fist and began to run towards the gigantic monster. He wasn't the smartest kid in the world, he had flunked his high school entrance exam and now after another year he had finally gotten into a decent school.

Its not like he had something he would live for, his life was going to be terrible, but if he could save at least on person from dying a horrible death he would feel like he was helpful in some sort of way. Tsukune was breathing hard as he ran around a corner of a street and had a straight shot to the place the monster crashed. "HELLO?" Tsukune yelled as he ran down the street. It was a resident area and some houses were destroyed and looked abandoned.

Tsukune hadn't heard a reply, as he jumped on top of a toppled over car Tsukune could see a clear view of the neighborhood. Buildings were destroyed, cars were on fire, and people were dead laying on the ground with no sort of respect. Their bodies were mangled and broken, their blank eyes were staring into nothingness. Tsukune's eyes widened at the sight and stared shaking as he looked at the families laying dead on the ground.

Tsukune turned away from the sight and began to throw up over the side of the car, "What... could do something this evil?" Tsukune asked himself, his eyes were filled with tears, there were no words to describe the terrifying sight he had just faced. "Someone help!_"_ Tsukune could hear the faint sound of someone crying for help. He took a couple deep breaths and began to run where he had heard the voice coming from.

Tsukune quickly ran to a house that had flames protruding from the windows and the open front door, "Please, my son and I are stuck please help us!" Tsukune looked at the woman who was standing and waving her arms at Tsukune as he approached. Standing and clinging to his mothers leg was a little boy who was crying his eyes out and screaming for his mother.

"Stay right there I'm coming!" Tsukune yelled as he began to run to the front door of the home. Before Tsukune had reached the front lawn, a giant tentacle had swung past Tsukune as crushed the building and the building beside it. The impact of the tentacle had knocked Tsukune back and threw him on the hood of a car that was right-side up.

Tsukune rolled of the car writhing in pain, he looked up at what was left of the building. The tentacle was gone and all that remained were little pieces of the wooden house left on the ground. "NOOOO..." Tsukune yelled as he hit his fist on the concrete, he couldn't even save a mother and her child. Tsukune just laid there now, what help could he be, everywhere he went was either being destroyed by the monster or had already been destroyed.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Tsukune looked up with tears in his eyes at a man who held his hand out to Tsukune. "C'mon its not safe here we need to get out of here!" the man was wearing an army uniform and had a gun wrapped around his shoulder. Tsukune grabbed his hand and lifted himself up, "What were you thinking, Hello?" the man talked but Tsukune could only see the mother and child that had died.

Tsukune's eyes were looking forward, he didn't have much of his sense back yet. The impact of the tentacle on the house had completely surprised him and left him with only shaking hands and a feeling of disgust in himself. Tsukune's eyes darted forward to the sight that was in front of him, laying on the ground with two blood spots on her body was a silver haired girl who looked unconscious. "Hey, there's a girl over there!" Tsukune yelled as he pointed at the silver haired woman that was only a short distance away from him.

"Listen, you are fine, I need to get you safe before I come back and try to save someone as hurt as her." the military man grabbed Tsukune's arm and began to drag him away from the wounded girl. "Let go of me!" Tsukune yelled as he punched the soldier in the face and began to run to the wounded girl. The soldier stood his ground and looked at the man running to the woman. "Fine! I'm leaving, if you want to live I suggest you leave that girl behind!" the soldier yelled as he began to run away from Tsukune and the wounded girl.

Tsukune was breathing hard as he moved some rubble off of the girl, "just...leave me.." The woman said as she let a little blood roll down the side of her mouth. "No, listen you can make it I just need to get some stuff off of you!" Tsukune said, right where one of the wounds were was a silver large rosary that sat on the girls chest. Tsukune put his hand over the rosary and pulled it away from her. He threw the rosary over his shoulder and then lifted a large piece of rock off of her leg.

"Alright, that should do it, lets go!" Tsukune said as he grabbed the girls hand and lifted her up on his shoulder. He couldn't carry her like that, she wasn't walking by herself, "Come on you have to get up, fine if you won't walk I'll carry you!" Tsukune said and lifted the girl up by her legs and held her in his arms bridal style as he began to run away from where this had all happened.

"How... did you take it off?" the girl asked as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck. He had no idea what she was taking about, if it was the rocks that were on her they weren't that heavy actually. Tsukune could feel her grip getting tighter and tighter as he made his way to the nearest safe place he could find. His shirt was beginning to get soaked, he didn't know why until he looked down at the silver haired girl who was crying in his chest.

Tsukune looked around and ran over to house that looked like it was fine, just abandoned. Tsukune kicked the door open and looked at around, the house was quiet and no one was there. Tsukune laid the girl down on the couch that was in the living room and ran around the house looking for some sort of first aid kit to help treat her wounds.

As he ruffled through the medicine cabinet he could hear something happening in the living room where he had left the wounded girl. He decided it was nothing and continued to look for the first aid kit until he found on in the cabinet below the sink. He ran out of the bathroom and into the living room, laying on the floor by the door was the girl.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked as he rushed over to her and put her arm over his shoulder. "I said just leave me!" the girl said as she smacked Tsukune's hand away from her. Tsukune looked at the wounded girl with such anger in his eyes. He reached back down and picked her arm up, he tossed it over his shoulder and stood up, also lifting her up along with him.

"Why wont you just let me die!" the girl asked as she slapped Tsukune in the face. Yet it did nothing to him, he just kept walking until he managed to make it back to the couch. "I Need you that's why!" Tsukune said as he laid the girl down on the couch. The girl just didn't look at him, she looked away from him, "I need you, I need you to live alright?" Tsukune said as he knelt down and moved the shoulder strap to the girls dress down.

Doing that he could see the wound that was on her shoulder, he began to disinfect the wound and patch it up. His tears began to roll in, he couldn't stop them, if he couldn't even save this girl how would he be able to save his family, or even himself? If he could save just one person in this nightmare then there would be hope for him. "You need me? The girl asked as she looked up at Tsukune who was only paying attention to the girls wounds.

"You want me to stay by your side?" The girl asked looking at Tsukune and catching his attention. "That's what I'm saying!" Tsukune said, smiling with tears in his eyes at the girl who looked at him with such hope. "Alright then, I will stay by your side, but first I need something from you." The girl said as she leaned up and brought Tsukune's face closer to hers. "What do need?" Tsukune asked as he tried to keep a hold of himself.

The girl got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Blood.." after her words hit Tsukune's ears her fangs dug deep into Tsukune's neck and blood was being pulled from his body. Tsukune didn't know how to react to this happening, but a thought came to his mind that scared him through and through. 'What if she is like the monster outside?' Tsukune could feel his blood being sucked into the girls mouth.

The girl backed away from his neck leaving a strand of saliva from her mouth to his neck, "Do you still want me by your side human?" The girl asked, Tsukune backed away from the girl slowly. The wound that was on her shoulder was healed up and she put her strap back over her shoulder. "Thank you for the blood, other then that I suggest you stay away from me, your to weak to protect me..." The girl stood up and ripped the choker off of her neck and let it fall to the ground. There was no magic left to keep it on her neck.

She began to walk to the door, "I still want you by my side..." Tsukune said as he stood up and looked at Moka with a strange look. "You know I'm not like you right?" Tsukune still had a weak smile on his face as he answered the girl, "You didn't kill me, if you were like that thing out there you would have killed me once you took my blood right?" Tsukune said impressing the girl, she didn't think he was that bright. "It doesn't bother me, besides it would be nice to have someone by my side when the world ends." Tsukune looked at the girl nervously.

"My name is Moka, I guess I owe you my life.." Moka held her hand out to Tsukune, if she was going to have a friend in this hell hole, it might as well be the man who needs her by his side. Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, my names Tsukune."

Day 1, I met the love of my life on the day the world went to hell...

A/N: hey guys, my beta readers didn't get to see this story idea because well, I just kinda thought of it when I read the new manga chapter, btw AMAZING CHAPTER! Anyway my idea for this is basically having Tsukune meet Moka after fairy tale has already released Alucard, but Tsukune didn't go to youkai academy. That means that he was just a random guy who found Moka after fairy tale crashed into the human world. I thing I will have all chapters either this long or longer, so everyone saying I need longer chapters, eat your hearts out. Also the day 1 thing is going to be every chapter, every chapter will be a day and the day is set after alucard attacked. Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The War Between Lovers ch 2

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to update this story and get it off the ground. So chapter two will probably raise a little bit of questions.. so at the end I will answer them! I Hope you guys like it!

Tsukune looked upon the wreckage outside, fire was spreading from building to building, house to house. They would soon be trapped in a fire if they didn't leave the house that they were in. Moka was in no shape to go anywhere though. It was a miracle that she was able to survive this long, at this time it was unclear where she was when this whole thing had went down but Tsukune suspected she was apart of it.

"Listen, that thing out there is something that will kill anyone and everyone it sees, it has no regret no morals." Moka was standing up and leaning on a wall that had a windows view of the devastation. "Where you on that thing when it crashed?" Tsukune asked looking at her and away from the worries of the world. Moka didn't think twice when she looked at Tsukune. "I am not the good person here, when it comes down to it I'm just like that monster out there..." She held her hand against her arm. She was wearing a thing white dress and she looked cold.

Tsukune looked down at his jacket, if he gave it to her would she reject it? Tsukune grabbed the edges of his coat, before he took it off he stopped. This girl is some kind of monster, if she really wanted to she could kill Tsukune, but since she wasn't trying to kill him. Tsukune walked over to Moka and put his jacket over her shoulders.

"I don't care, look around.." Tsukune said, some would consider this the end of days, others would consider it a punishment given to them by God. "Now, stay close to me, we can go to my house and get some supplies to leave the city.." Tsukune said as he put his hand on Moka's shoulder and began to rub it to warm her up. "I cant leave... this is my fault I have to do something!" Moka said as she slapped Tsukune's hand away from her shoulder.

When she did this, Tsukune's jacket fell to the ground. "People died because of this, I will not leave until I stop him!" Moka said pushing Tsukune out of the way and walking outside. Tsukune was not angry but... pissed. He grabbed is jacket and followed after the silver haired woman. As he walked outside he could see her stumble as she walked towards the large beast slowly fading away in the distance.

'All of this can't be for nothing... Kokoa...' Moka was the only one left that was on the good side. She had to kill Alucard, if she didn't then she would die trying. "ALUCARD!" Moka yelled as loud as she could. The beast was to far away for it to hear Moka's cry's, before she could yell again she was wrapped up in something warm.

Tsukune had walked around to the front of her and put his jacket around her, he was close to her as she kept his jacket wrapped around her. "How are you going to make up for this if your dead?" Tsukune asked as he held on tight to her. "Let me go I have to- Tsukune didn't let her finish, "You cant take that thing on all by yourself right now! If you want to help everyone then you need to survive!" Tsukune could feel Moka's tears begin to fall on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was carrying Moka on his back as he walked to his home, when they get there he can figure out everything that Moka knows. Besides that it would be nice to see his family and make sure that they are okay. He was about a mile away from his house, the streets were empty and even stores with expensive stuff were abandoned. Tsukune had figured there would at least be some sort of looting or some sort of rioting in the streets, so why was it so calm.

The streets were destroyed, there was holes in the black dark road. Cars were flipped and on fire, there was dead bodies covered up by sheets everywhere. He tried not to look at the sight of hell on earth, "Hey look over there!" Tsukune heard a voice up ahead, he smiled thinking it was a rescue crew. His thoughts turned sour as he looked at the passed out girl on his back. She wasn't human, if they figured this out they would kill her just as fast as they would Tsukune.

Tsukune looked around and quickly made his way to a building that looked perfect for hiding. He shut the door slowly and looked around, the place he had walked into was a jewelry shop. There were jewels, rings, and necklaces all still in the store. Tsukune laid Moka down on a couple of chair that were for waiting customers. He walked over to the window which was dusty from when Alucard fell to the earth.

"Look over there!" Tsukune heard another voice yell, Tsukune could see about ten people walking around and were throwing things through windows of stores and just plain looting. Tsukune figured that there would be people like this walking around. "Hey there is a jewelry store right here!" Tsukune ducked down and made his way to Moka. If these guys were looters, then they would do anything to get all of the jewelery, and he was in there way.

Tsukune lifted Moka up on his back again and looked for a back exit, "Hey guys there is someone in here still!" A voice said as it quickly approached Tsukune, he turned around and Tsukune was hit in the face. Tsukune held his ground and used his shoulder and his weight to push the man to the ground. Tsukune rushed past him and ran outside of the jewelry shop, the other men were waiting for Tsukune.

"Hey where are you going?" One of the men asked, Tsukune was running away from the men, they would just cause problems that Tsukune could solve. The man that yelled at Tsukune pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Tsukune. The hammer of the gun hit the firing pin and the bullet rushed out of the barrel of the gun and flew right into Tsukune's right leg. Tsukune fell to the ground and held onto Moka, "Tsukune... what's happening?" Moka asked as she opened her eyes and looked around.

The looters were approaching slowly as Moka looked over Tsukune. He had a bullet wound in his leg, thankfully it was just a through and through. Tsukune was holding onto his leg with both hands, blood was covering his hands and he looked at the men who were now right next to them. "Why were you running, huh? We just wanted to talk to you." The man with the handgun said as he made the rest of his men laugh.

"Oh, look what we have here, is this your girlfriend?" The man asked as he put his hand on Moka's shoulder. Moka was looking into Tsukune's eyes, he was looking right back at her when she moved her lips but didn't say a word. 'Close you eyes' is what her lips said, Tsukune hesitated for a moment but slowly closed his eyes. Darkness was all he could see, but the sounds, the sounds were horrible. Tsukune could hear every punch, every gunshot, every scream.

He opened his eyes just a little and could see just the outline of Moka as she put her arm through one of the guys chest. Tsukune closed his eyes again and held them closed, 'shes not a monster!' Tsukune told himself over and over again in his mind. "Listen, your leg needs to be bandaged up." Tsukune could hear Moka's words but when he tried to open his eyes she held her hand over them. "Not yet, listen down the street a little is a clinic where we can patch up your leg, until we get there do not open you eyes, understand?" Moka asked, Tsukune shook his head.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting in a bed and was looking at his leg, Moka had patched it up and put support around it to help him walk. She also gave him pain killers, the clinic was mostly empty, there were signs on the outside of the building that explained what was happening. "This facility has been shut down, the supplies inside have been moved to a checkpoint zone two miles ahead." Is what the sign said, Moka was now in the other room and it seemed like she was taking a shower.

The water was running and she had locked the door so Tsukune just assumed. He couldn't help but think that being with her was wrong. She had just killed ten men, she had killed them because they had shot him. Those men were dead because she was protecting Tsukune, then that means that she save his life? Tsukune looked at the door, behind it was Moka who now saved Tsukune's life and her life debt was gone.

Moka was sitting on the ground of the room she was in, she hadn't taken a shower. If that water touched her then she would be hurt, she had grabbed some towels that were nearby and had began to wipe the blood off of her body. For the rest of the blood that was on her, she used what she could to get it off. Supplies like alcohol were also good for getting blood out off her hair. She didn't want to let Tsukune see her like that, drenched in blood and completely terrifying.

Her cloths were ruined now and she needed new cloths, unfortunately the only cloths that she could find in the clinic was medical gowns. She unlocked the door and stuck her head out, Tsukune was smiling as he looked at her, "I need cloths Tsukune." Tsukune blushed and looked away from Moka.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune wasn't wearing a shirt and, he had given Moka his shirt and his jacket, she wore his shirt and his jacket and underneath that was a medical robe that covered everything now. He felt a little weird walking around without a shirt on but it was fine for now beside it was only a few more minutes to his house. His thoughts about Moka were still not certain, she was not human, yet she wasn't a evil. "Hey Moka, why haven't you left me yet?" Tsukune asked making Moka look over at him, "Well you know, you saved my life so were even right?" Tsukune asked, Moka gave Tsukune a slight smile, he sure wasn't that bright.

"I need someone to keep me company.." Moka said as she moved a little closer to Tsukune, "Besides, I need to eat don't I?" Moka asked, Tsukune flashed back to when Moka dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck. 'Wait.. I'm her food source?' Tsukune asked himself. Tsukune was playing with something in his hand. "Hey, what is that?" Moka asked paying attention to Tsukune.

"Oh, well while you were asleep we were in a jewelry shop, I saw something that I thought someone would like." Tsukune opened his hand and revealed a necklace, it was silver and had two hearts touching together at the ends of them. "My cousin always wanted this necklace, even when we were little she would tell me one day she would have it." Tsukune said smiling at Moka. "So even in this kind of situation your still looking on the bright side?" Moka asked as she looked down.

Tsukune stopped walking, Moka turned around and looked at him. His expression told it all, they had just passed around a corner and when they did Tsukune froze up. "No..." Tsukune said as he gripped his cousins necklace. He began to run over to his home, the building was destroyed. The entire house was on the ground. Tsukune fell to his knees as he looked at the sight of his home destroyed. His family was probably waiting for him to get home and were killed because of it. Tears ran down Tsukune's face... the necklace he had in his hand fell to the ground.

Moka put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Tsukune..."

Day 2, I said goodbye to my family and continued my life with my new friend.

A/N: Okay, so yes Tsukune's family are dead, and also the way Moka was talking sounded like Kokoa was dead as well but I don't know she didn't tell me. Yes there are other monsters coming but for right now it was just the initial shock and aw, so its just alucard going on a rampage. I Hope you guys liked it more coming in two days or so..


End file.
